Lose Control
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: It's the time for Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Surely things will get better now that Voldemort is gone from the castle? What is the voice the Potter twins hear? Can the mystery be worked out now before anyone dies? Sequel to Imaginary


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Otherwise...Harmony or Huna would've been in the epilogue.

Chapter 1: You Don't Remember My Name

The middle of July, on Privet Drive was quite normal. Summer weather bought the housewives out to tend to their gardens. Children attending Surrey Primary were out for the summer. Instead they spent time playing at the neighborhood park in warm weather. However, two houses in Privet Drive _didn't_ contain housewives.

Yes, one contained a single father from America. He was a scientist, living in a suburban area for the sake of his twelve year-old daughter.

Directly across from him, was a divorced woman. She had joint custody of her only child and sole custody of her nephew.

What _no one_ knew was that these two single people were magical.

Darryl Brown was secretly considered the cause of the divorce of the pretentious Dursley Family around Privet Drive. He was also, secretly thanked by every child that had ever been bullied by Dudley and his gang. He was _the_ Head Research Scientist for a magical firm running in both Britain and America.

His daughter, Leila, was a polite girl. The entirety of the neighborhood knew she'd help out when asked. They also, knew she was quiet when she wasn't around Harry Potter. She was a witch that had just completed her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry Potter, the nephew of Petunia Evans, was polite and yet firm in his position. He wasn't a problem in the neighborhood. The emerald eyed boy often stood up to anyone bullying younger children. He was a wizard, attending the same school as Leila. His parents were very much alive and much removed from his life.

Petunia Evans, was once the nosy neighbor. Now, she was the neighbor that was keeping a huge secret from the girls during tea time. After leaving her marriage, she found herself taking up her old job as a secretary. Only she didn't work at Gunnings, she worked at a private research firm. The same firm as her boyfriend, Darryl. Her sister, Lily, was considered the brains and beauty in the family. Where Lily was concerned, Petunia took everything the woman did with a grain of salt.

Mrs. Robinson spied out of her window's houses Number Four and Five. Her neighbors' were in deep discussion about a trip to America. Leila, was saying that she didn't want to see her mother. That she'd rather spend her time in America with her father. The woman couldn't wait for the next tea time.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"_Daddy!" _Leila whined, tears appearing in her hazel eyes. "I don't want to go. The courts can bloody well screw themselves. She'll make me miserable! She always says she's gonna burn me at stake or drown me or..."

"Enough." Darryl pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Leila had for the past two weeks been trying to get out of seeing her mother. She wanted to go to America, she loved going there. Her mother was a different story. "One: watch your language. Two: if I could go to the States at this moment I would, but I can't. Three: I'll talk to our lawyer; you can make your sentiments known to him." Picking up the last of Leila's bags, he placed it in the boot of the car. "Lei, Princess, it's only a month. This time next month Petunia, Harry and I will be there."

Leila was subdued and climbed into the back of the car without another word. Darryl sighed as he watched her get in. He hated denying her anything. "Dare?"

"Yeah, Nia?"

Petunia bit her lip; she witnessed the whole thing and knew it killed them both. Tentatively, she grabbed his hand; she wasn't surprised when he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "She'll be fine. Her mother...she couldn't possible do any of those things."

"Of course." Darryl replied. He didn't sound convinced of what he was saying, Petunia thought gloomily. In all honesty, the brunette woman saw Leila as a daughter now that she was seriously dating the girl's father. If it weren't for the fact that Petunia had to work, she'd stay in America until Darryl got there.

Harry slid into the backseat of the car. He would be riding to the airport, along with his aunt. His green eyes noticed that Leila seemed genuinely worried about staying with her mother. Now that he thought about it, she never mentioned her mother. If the subject came up, she changed topics or became engrossed in a manga.

Or _pretended_ to be.

"Lei, four weeks. You can write me the entire time. It'll be cool, with the time differences and everything. And for my birthday, maybe I get Aunt Petunia to let me visit." Leila had turned to him and shrugged her shoulders. "How bad can it be?" He finally asked.

"How bad was it around Dursley?" She retorted. In the previous years, Leila had seen her mother under supervised visits. And never for as long as a month, random weekends, holidays lasting from two days to a week. Never a whole month.

Harry frowned, "It can't be that bad and if it is well...you can hex her."

"I'll be home in a body bag or maybe chopped to bits eaten by pigs or..." Leila's dramatics were cut off by her father and Petunia getting in the car.

Darryl started the car and looked in the rear view mirror. "Seat belts you two and no more dramatics Leila."

"Dramatics?" She mouthed to Harry gloomily. He offered her a crooked grin in response. She _was_ being dramatic to him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry thanked Amy for her help as he left her office. The green eyed child was at the Research Center where Darryl and Petunia worked. Amy, also known as Doctor Park, was a kind Asian woman that took the time to teach Harry about cursed objects.

Ever since he'd come back to life, he'd spent time researching the subject. His Aunt had been at a loss as to why the subject was so important to him.

And well, honestly, Harry wanted to tell her.

He would tell her.

Soon as Leila, Darryl and Hermione were around. Then he could tell all four of them at once.

His birthday looked like his best chance.

Walking down the winding hallway, Harry paused outside of the lift. He missed his best friends. Hermione called him every other day, always checking that he'd completed some assignment. And Leila...he hadn't heard from her since that day she went to America.

Darryl had reassured him that the girl was fine. Yet, Harry was very observant. It was the result of his upbringing really. So he knew his Aunt's boyfriend was not convinced of his own words.

Walking inside the lift, he went down to the second floor where his Aunt worked.

A small 'ding' as the lift stopped and the doors opened provided little distraction from his thoughts. Stepping out, he walked to his Aunt's desk. The brunette woman greeted him with a smile as she held the phone to her ear. Harry watched as his Aunt typed away on the computer. Honestly, when he had returned from Hogwarts and found out his Aunt had a job, he had been surprised. Then again, Aunt Andy had pointed out it wouldn't be great to live off their family's fortune. It was possible, but it would be better to have another source of income.

"Mr. Evans!" Harry looked up and grinned at the scientist talking to him. "You, Mr. Evans, owe me some of your time tomorrow. I've got a new experiment you can help with." The man ruffled Harry's hair. "It should tame that mop on your head."

"Oi! I'll have you know this hair is magic resistant too."

"Must be the genes."

"Of course." Neither mentioned it was his father's genes. "So what is the new experiment about?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: Hello people! This is the sequel to 'Imaginary'…I will slowly be updating this. Don't expect consistent updates until the fall.


End file.
